Bienvenue à la Duel Académie
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Flora est une jeune femme âgée de 16 ans et demi qui part étudier à la duel académie où elle se fera de nombreux amis. Mais autour d'elle plane un sentiment de mystère, qui est-elle vraiment ? C'est ce que vont essayer de découvrir ses nouveaux amis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
1. Présentation et Prologue

Présentation de l'histoire : celle-ci se passera durant la saison 1 de Yu-Gi-Oh GX,

par contre je modifie l'histoire sur le fait que Chad n'est pas quitté l'académie.

Prologue : nous sommes à la fin du premier trimestre à l'académie de duel de

monstre et une nouvelle élève arrive, celle-ci semble mystérieuse mais reste

néanmoins sociable avec les élèves de l'académie. Qui est-elle vraiment ?

Et quel secret cache t-elle ? Entre amitié, secret et amour comment se passera le

séjour de cette nouvelle élève à l'école des duellistes ? A vous de le découvrir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la Duel Académy

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la Duel Académie

Disclaimer : L'univers de Yu-Gi-Oh GX ne m'appartiens pas il appartient à Hatsuki Tsuji et Naoyuki Kageyama.

Note Auteur : Bonsoir je remplace mon chapitre car je me suis emmelée les pinceaux avec les prénoms de mon personnage principale et j'ai fait quelques changements dans certains paragraphe.

PDV OC

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour qui se lève, dans la belle ville de Tokyo et j'appréciais particulièrement le temps qu'il faisait car j'allais pouvoir faire l'un de mes sports préférés à savoir le surf.

Mais avant d'entrer dans les détails de ma vie, permettait moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Flora Sandford et j'ai 16 ans. Dans ma famille en plus de mes deux parents Annabelle (ma mère) et Jasper (mon père) j'ai deux soeurs et trois frères, je suis d'ailleurs la benjamine de la famille.

Mes deux soeurs Stella et Anna ont toutes les deux respectivement 23 ans pour la première et 21 ans pour la deuxième, tandis que mes trois frères Jérôme, Antony et Fred, ont pour le premier 28 ans et les deux autres 26 ans, toute ma famille porte le titre de champion du monde au jeu du Duel des Monstres, au minimum ma famille a hérité du titre par deux fois. Moi contrairement à ma famille, je n'aime pas vraiment ce jeu même si je le connait parfaitement grâce à ma famille, et que je sois une adversaire des plus redoutables, car je refuse de faire honte à ma famille qui est assez prestigieuse, dans le monde des Duels de Monstres en ne sachant pas jouer à ce jeu.

Mes passions à moi sont très différentes du reste de ma famille, contrairement à eux qui ne vivent que pour le jeu de carte, moi je préfère lire ou faire des sports physiques comme le surf, la gymnastique, l'équitation, la natation ou encore du badminton quoi que je fais également du tennis de temps en temps même si ce n'est pas mon sport préféré.

A quoi je ressemble physiquement ? Et bien j'ai les cheveux bruns longs raides, j'ai les yeux qui changent de couleur en fonction de la météo qui fait dehors, étant donné qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, mes yeux sont de couleur vert kaki, je suis plutôt mince et de taille entre moyenne et grande dans les 1,70m et mes jambes comme mes bras sont plutôt musclées juste comme il le faut, grâce aux différents sports que je pratique, et je suis mate de peau.

Maintenant que je vous aie présenté ma famille et vous aie un peu parlé de moi ainsi qu'à quoi je ressemble, revenons au début aujourd'hui est une belle journée pour aller surfer je descendis donc les escaliers en prenant mes affaires pour aller à la plage et surfer et en traversant le salon mon père m'interpella.

\- Flora ma chérie peux tu venir s'il te plait ? Me demanda mon père

\- Bien sur, lui répondis-je en posant mes affaires sur le mur d'en face.

Puis j'allai le rejoindre sur l'un des canapés du salon.

\- Voilà ma chérie je t'ai inscrite dans une nouvelle qui fait également internat, me dit mon père

\- Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie je suppose ?! Demande-je stupéfaite et choquée.

\- Nullement ma chérie et tu y entrera des aujourd'hui, ton école n'est pas en ville donc il va falloir que tu prépare tes valises, car on prendra un bateau qui nous emmenera dans ta nouvelle école, - et quand je dis nous c'est toi et moi - celui-ci se trouvant au port du centre ville il partira dans deux heures et demi , dit très calmement mon père

\- Et je peux savoir dans quelle école tu m'a fait transféré ? Demande-je

\- Bien sur tu iras à l'académie des Duels de Monstres qu'à créer Seto Kaiba, me dit mon père

\- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII ? C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Crie-je furieuse. Il n'en est pas question je déteste ce jeu, il n'est pas question que j'aille dans cette école où l'on ne fait que ça et où l'on a cours que sur ça ! Dis-je très remontée contre mon père

\- C'est ainsi et pas autrement jeune fille maintenant va préparer tes bagages tout de suite car après on part, dit mon père furieux à son tour

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'aille dans cette école père ? Demande-je toujours furieuse

\- Nous sommes tous champions du monde dans la famille et nous sommes tous passionnés par le jeu des Duels de Monstres, il est temps que tu deviennes toi aussi championne du monde à ce jeu, et que tu abandonne tes sports que tu pratiques pour quelques choses de plus serieux, tu pourras toujours faire sports si tu veux en guise de loisirs de temps en temps, mais il est temps que tu suives la tradition familiale et que tu te passionne pour le jeu des cartes, m'expliqua mon père

\- Pas question que j'abandonne mes sports pour vous faire plaisir père, je les aiment et je n'aie nullement l'intention de les arrêter pour le remplacer par ce stupide jeu des cartes ! Alors ne me force pas aimer et faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas et n'aimerai jamais ! Lui dis-je

\- Tu aimeras ce jeu à force d'y jouer et de faire des duels et tu verras plus le temps avancera et plus tu deviendras accro à ce jeu ! Me dit mon père plus calme

\- Mais bien sur c'est ça ! C'est beau de rêver père mais je vous signale que depuis le temps que je baigne dans ce jeu, je ne l'aime toujours pas et c'est même devenu pire qu'avant je ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter ! Lui dis-je

\- Tu l'aimeras maintenant vas préparer tes affaires ou je le ferai moi-même, me dit-il

Et à la façon dont-il me regardait je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas, c'est pour cela que je montais dans ma chambre, (en prenant tout mon temps bien sur) où je rangeais toutes mes affaires dans deux grosses valises, à quatre roues l'une étant rouge et l'autre violette.

Une fois mes affaires prêtes et descendues, mon père pris mes valises pour les mettre dans la malle de sa voiture, et une fois que je m'installa sur le siège arrière de la voiture, mon père ferma la maison à clé avant de monter dans la voiture et de la faire quitter l'allée avant de prendre à direction du centre ville pour aller ensuite au port.

Une fois arriver à destination mon père descendit mes valises que je récupéra et fis rouler jusqu'au bateau où mon père me rejoignit, une fois que l'on fut tout les deux sur le bateau le chauffeur de celui-ci le fit démarrer et nous amena en direction de l'Académie des Duels.

Nous arrivâmes à ma nouvelle école trois heures plus tard, le chauffeur gara le bateau et le stabilisa avant de l'attacher et de mettre une petite passerelle pour nous permettre de quitter le bateau et de rejoindre la passerelle du port de la Duel Académie. Une fois sur celle-ci on se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école située à quinze minutes à pieds de notre position, une fois arriver à destination nous demandâmes à l'une des personnes présentent à l'accueil de nous indiquer le chemin pour aller au bureau du directeur et doyen. Celle-ci nous mena alors dans le bureau du doyen et nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de celui-ci vingt minutes plus tard. Notre accompagnatrice nous quitta quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte du doyen, nous la remerciâmes puis je frappa à la porte et nous entrâmes quand nous en reçûmes l'invitation.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sheppard je suis Jasper Sandford et voici ma fille Flora je l'ai inscrite dans votre école vous avez forcément dû recevoir tous les papiers, dit mon père

\- Bien sûr monsieur Sandford mais je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons accéder à l'une de vos requêtes qui est de répartir votre fille chez les bleus obélisques, dit le doyen

\- Et pourquoi ça je vous prie ? Demanda mon père en colère

\- Car tout simplement les élèves passent des tests d'admissions écrits et pratiques et que c'est leur résultat final qui nous permettent de les classer dans les différents groupes, expliqua monsieur Sheppard

\- Très bien faites moi passer ces tests qu'on n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, dis-je ennuyée

\- tenez mademoiselle vous commencez par les tests écrits et vu que vous commençait bien après vos camarades vous aurez moins de temps pour l'épreuve écrite au lieu des deux heures habituelles vous aurez seulement une heure dix pour compléter, vous ferez ces tests ici et vous pouvez vous servir de mon bureau pour répondre à vos questionnaires, me dit-il en me tendant les feuilles.

\- Très bien monsieur, dis-je en prenant les feuilles qu'il me tendait et je commença mon questionnaire en m'asseyant devant le bureau et remplis assez rapidement toutes les questions des tests.

Une fois terminée, je me relis pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié ou que je n'avais pas fait de faute quelque part, une fois fait je reposa le stylo prêté par le doyen sur le bureau puis je lui tendis mes feuilles.

\- Vous avez déjà fini ? Il vous reste encore vingt-cinq minutes vous savez ?! Me dit le doyen

\- Oui j'ai fini et j'ai également pris le temps de relire toutes mes copies avant de vous les rendre, lui dis-je

\- Très bien dans ce cas je préviens votre examinateur qui vous fera passer votre test pratique pendant que des correcteurs, corrigeront vos questionnaire et si vous êtes admise ils choisiront également dans quel groupe vous irez en fonction de vos résultats, me dit monsieur Sheppard

\- Très bien monsieur, lui répondis-je

Puis il téléphona à mon examinateur et celui-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard en frappant à la porte du doyen, quand celui-ci lui donna la permission d'entrée l'examinateur rentra et nous salua avant de me dire de le suivre pour passer l'épreuve pratique, ce que je fis en compagnie de mon père et du directeur qui avait mes tests qu'il comptait donner aux correcteurs pour qu'ils m'évaluent et en cours de route je dis à mon examinateur que je m'appelais Flora Sandford.

Une fois arrivée à l'arène des duellistes mon examinateur me dit de me mettre en place tandis que le directeur lui donna mes tests aux différents correcteurs et nous commençâmes le duel, qui termina vite étant donné que je le battis en deux tours et demi avec un score de 3750 à 0000.

\- Félicitation mademoiselle Flora vous êtes très forte il n'y a aucun doute, bienvenue à l'académie des duellistes, me dit mon examinateur

\- merci monsieur, lui répondis-je puis j'attendis que les correcteurs finissent de corriger mes feuilles pour savoir où est-ce que j'allais !

Quelques minutes plus tard le doyen prit la parole !

\- Alors messieurs à t-elle réussie ces examens écrits ? Demanda-t-il

\- Monsieur le doyen cette candidate à réussie ces examens écrits avec brio en obtenant la note maximale à ceux-ci, et nous sommes tous d'accord qu'elle appartient par conséquent au groupe des bleus obélisques, dit l'un des correcteurs

\- Très bien mademoiselle à présent suivez-moi que je vous donne votre uniforme scolaire, et ensuite nous reviendrons ici pour vous présenter à tous vos nouveaux camarades, me dit le directeur

\- Bien monsieur je vous suis, répondis-je

\- Ma chérie, je te laisse maintenant je suis sûr que tu parviendras à te faire de nouveaux amis ici, tu es quelqu'un de très débrouillarde je peux donc partir l'esprit tanquille, au revoir ma fille, me dit mon père

\- Au revoir père, lui répondis-je

Il tressaillit à ce mot car auparavant je l'avais toujours appelé "papa" mais le premier reflétait parfaitement mon état d'esprit et ça mon père l'avait très bien compris. Une fois qu'il fut partit le doyen m'amena dans une salle à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je me situais, pour me donner mon uniforme de bleu obélisque, puis il sortit de la pièce pour me laisser le temps de me changer et quand j'eu terminée je le rejoignis, il m'attendait à côté de la porte puis nous retournâmes à l'arène de duel.

Une fois arrivée nous attendîmes que les élèves arrivent tous dans l'arène et quand ce fut le cas le doyen pris la parole.

\- Bonjour messieurs et mesdemoiselles, si je vous aie tous convoqué ici c'est pour vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade, elle s'appelle Flora Sandford et rejoindra le groupe des bleus obélisque dès aujourd'hui en classe de première année. J'espère que vous lui ferez tous un bon accueil et que vous serez tous gentils et gentilles avec elle. Vous pouvez tous aller dans vos dortoirs et je vous souhaite de passer une agréable fin de journée, dit monsieur Sheppard à voix haute pour que les élèves assis sur les gradins l'entendent, Zen s'il vous plait veuillez rester et nous rejoindre, dit-il

\- Bien monsieur, dit le dénommé Zen bien que je ne le voyais pas encore j'entendais sa voix se situé tout en haut des gradins

Après ça tout le monde partit et je pus enfin voir à quoi ressembler ce fameux Zen quand celui-ci nous rejoignis, il avait les cheveux verts foncés, dans les 16/17 ans et il était de grande taille dans les 1,70m/1,80m environ, et il possédait de magnifique yeux gris clairs, et il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'à la fois très calme et très sûr de lui en même temps.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de rester monsieur, dit Zen

\- Oui en effet je voudrais que tu fasse visiter notre école à ta nouvelle camarade et quand suite tu lui montre où se situe vos quartiers, dit le doyen à Zen, quand à vous mademoiselle vos valises sont déjà dans votre chambre, me dit-il

\- Très bien monsieur je vous remercie, lui dis-je

\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle, me dit-il

\- Très bien monsieur je ferai comme vous le souhaiter, dit Zen au directeur, bien suis moi Flora, me dit-il

\- Je te suis Zen, lui répondis-je en souriant

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs heures Zen me fit visiter l'académie avant de me montrer les quartiers que nous possédions,et durant le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre il m'expliqua toutes les règles de cette Académie.

\- Bon voilà nous sommes arriver devant ta nouvelle chambre tu dois surement être fatiguée donc je te laisse et à plus tard, me dit-il en commençant à partir

\- Zen attend ! Lui dis-je, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me regarder avec interrogation

\- Merci beaucoup de t'être occupé de moi et de m'avoir fait visiter l'établissement, lui dis-je reconnaissante

\- Je t'en prie, me dit-il dans un petit sourire avant de partir définitivement.

Après cette discussion je rentra dans ma chambre et partis me doucher avant de faire une petite sieste de deux et le reste du temps je le passa à lire différents livres avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger le diner et une fois finis je retourna dans ma chambre et me coucha après avoir mis mon réveil pour demain matin car mon premier cours commençais à 8 heures.


End file.
